The present invention relates to data collection and manipulation apparatuses and methods that involve analysis of performance data and statistical data to determine an indication of the remaining useful life of a component or system.
The prior art includes onboard vehicle diagnostics systems that monitor vehicular components and systems. The prior art onboard diagnostics systems compare performance data obtained from monitored components and systems to stored values to determine if a predetermined fault condition is present. Prior art onboard vehicle diagnostics systems are not optimized, in part, because they merely report the presence of a parameter outside of an acceptable range. They do not have the ability to predict a potential fault condition or failure until after the monitored component or system has undergone degradation sufficient to result in performance data outside of the acceptable range. Furthermore, prior art onboard vehicle diagnostics systems do not provide for facilitated reprogramming of the stored values, in the event that a manufacturer obtains more accurate information for determining the presence of a fault condition.
Vehicle manufacturers do not have a regular, reliable means of tracking the field behavior and degradation of vehicular components and systems. Often, manufacturers obtain information about components or systems in the field, if at all, only after a fault condition is detected or a failure has occurred. The ability to observe the behavior and degradation of vehicular components and systems in the field, as the components and systems are being operated, would provide significant advantages to vehicle manufacturers.
A maintenance system for a vehicle including a component or system having a measurable characteristic is provided. The maintenance system includes a sensor configured and positioned with respect to the component or system to measure, and thereby obtain a value for, the measurable characteristic. A database located on a storage medium contains statistical data concerning the potential failure of the component or system with respect to, or as a function of, the measurable characteristic.
The sensor transmits a signal indicating the value of the measurable characteristic to a microprocessor. The microprocessor is configured to retrieve the statistical data from the storage medium, and to analyze the value of the measurable characteristic and the statistical data to calculate or otherwise determine an indication of the remaining useful life of the component or system. The microprocessor is configured to transmit the indication of the remaining useful life of the component or system to a user interface. The maintenance system may predict potential component or system failure prior to significant degradation of the component or system.
Preferably, the maintenance system includes a communications apparatus for transmitting values of the measurable characteristic to an offboard network or data collection device, and for receiving updated statistical data. The maintenance system is thus able to regularly communicate performance data of the component or system to an offboard network for use by a manufacturer or others.
An apparatus for collection and manipulation of performance data from a plurality of remotely located vehicular components or systems is also provided. A communications apparatus is configured to receive performance data, including a value of a measurable characteristic, the presence or absence of a predetermined fault condition and a unique identifier of the component or system from which the performance data is received, from the plurality of remotely located components or systems. The communications apparatus is operatively connected to a data storage medium configured to store the performance data in a database. A central processing unit operatively connected to the database is configured to generate statistical data from the stored performance data.
The collection of performance data by the apparatus provides a valuable source of information concerning the behavior of the components or systems in field use. The apparatus may be used to predict a potential failure of a particular component or system, to observe and learn about the degradation of the components or systems, and to update statistical data. Correspondingly, a method for advantageously collecting and employing the performance data is provided.
The method includes collecting performance data from a plurality of remotely-located components or systems. The performance data from each component or system includes a value of a first measurable characteristic of the component or system, a unique component or system identifier, and the presence or absence of a fault condition. The method also includes storing the performance data in a first database, and maintaining a second database containing a first set of statistical data concerning the potential failure of the components or systems in relation to, or as a function of, the first measurable characteristic, the first set of statistical data being derived from testing of similar components or systems.
The above objects, features, and advantages, and other objects features, and advantages, of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.